


Bitter Hearts.....

by rebelhardyz7



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelhardyz7/pseuds/rebelhardyz7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitter? No, he's kind of sweet actually.....</p><p>This is a story I've also posted on Qoutev, so please don't flag me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are old ones that I wrote a while ago, new ones should be coming out soon.

                                        
  
  
        Well, it finally happened.   
  
       I knew it would, some time or another. You know, that feeling you get? When you know somethings going to happen, you just don't know when? I got that feeling all the time at home. With my dad drinking, my mom cheating, I knew it was a matter of time until something happened. Cops bust in on my dad hitting one of us, one of my moms toys getting possessive.  It was bound to happen, it was more of a matter of when, and how.   
  
                                                                                As it turns out, it was today, and it was my dad who did it.   
  
        He was drinking, par usual, but this time, he screwed up. Royally. While having what was probably one of many beers, he must have decided he was hungry. He turned on the stove, on high, threw on some food, but he supposedly turned on the wrong burner. The burner that had that mornings paper on it. Within a half hour, the stove was on fire, within an hour, the house. My father, drunk, passed out on the couch. My mother, up in her room with her current lover. All three are now gone.  
  
        I stare at the house. I'm standing there, watching the last of the flames be put out. It felt like I was under water.  The sirens, people and their panicked chatter, the dog barking, it was all distant, in the background. My house was blocked from view as someone, I believe a police officer, led me away from the damaged property. When my daze broke, I was inside what looked to be a hospital, holding a cup of tea. I blinked in confusion.   
  
        Someone stepped in my line of sight, smiling. Standing at about 5"6, she really looked like someone I did not ant to talk to. Fake smile, plain black skirt and vest, with a faded white shirt underneath, and a cold look in her blue eyes. My face fell into its normal blank slate, not a flicker of emotion in my gaze. Though, I'm not sure I could tell what emotion would show if I allowed it. My mind wandered as the woman talked in a short clipped tone, most likely about where I was going to be placed, but I figured it didn't matter.   
          
        Eventually, I think she realized I was nowhere near listening, and she moved on to talk the ear off of the doctor, or cop. I started to sip the tea in my hands, only to cringe when the liquid proved to be cold. I sighed, very softly. I'm not sure how long I sat there, staring blankly at the wall, lost in a haze of shock, before there was a couple standing in front of me, with soft, hesitant smiles. I looked over the tall, slightly balding, timid looking man with blonde hair, and green eyes, his thin arm around a shorter plump woman with a warm smile, and gaze, with soft light brown hair and eyes.   
          
        I silently followed them to what I assumed was their car, as the sweet woman talked lightly about their house, and the park near by, and their own daughter, who, apparently, was my age. In what seemed to be only minutes, I was changed into clean, second hand pajamas, light faded blue, and was tucked in with the door left open of the new house, the father whispering a gentle goodnight.   
  
        I faced the wall, and for the first time that day, I smiled. It was small, and I could tell it held the usual bitterness my expression always seemed to have, but it was still something. I sighed softly, letting one sentence slip from my lips before I fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  
                                                                                        "Happy 17th birthday to me." 


	2. My Cousin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another old chapter, please leave comments on what you like/don't like?

  
  
        Within a week I was sent to counselors, rehabs for my smoking, and different social workers trying to place me. And then, poof! They found out that my father had a brother, who had a son, who was willing to take me in. This cousin was apparently 24, responsible, and clueless if he decided to take me on. They gave me a name to call him, and when I heard it, I almost fainted.  
  
                                                                                        Ray Narvaez Jr.  
  
        Of course I knew my last name was his, I was a fan after all, I just never thought in my life that I was actually related. After I had gotten a job, I saved up, and legally changed my name. I was no longer Ravan Selina Navaez, but Rebel Blaze Moxley. I felt it suited me more.  
  
        Now, I was waiting to meet someone I idolized, who had decided to take on a troubled 17 year old kid. Me. When a car pulled up, I almost stopped breathing. Anxiety hit. Hard. Thoughts ran through my head.  
  
"It couldn't actually be Roses Ray, he's too amazing to be related to me"  
"He'll probably think I'm weird, and hate me"  
  
        More thoughts like those ran through my head, and I was only pulled out of them at the doorbell. I sucked in a sharp breath, and waited for  my temporary foster mom, Sue, to answer the door. I hear her and her husband, Mark, walk to the door, followed by several voices making small talk, and saying pleasantries.   
  
        I heard Sue call my name, well, my new one, and I reluctantly got up, and walked over to the door.  I saw the four people at the door and gasped. There he was, Ray, from Rooster Teeth. And someone else, but he had his back to me, facing Ray. I thought about slipping away to one of my many hiding spots, but one stern look from Sue, and a pleading one from Mark, and I walked over towards them.  
  
                                                                        Time to meet my cousin......and company.....


	3. Uhh.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, so many old chapters xc I swear, only a few more

  
        I took a timid step forward, not letting my eyes move past Sue. I heard the soft chatter stop, which only increased my anxiety. I looked down, and toyed with the fingerless black gloves Mark had bought for me, and struggled not to fidget too much. I looked up through my bangs, and took a peak at the people in the doorway. There were 3, and i recognized every single one of them.  
  
        There was a tall, dark haired man with a soft smile, and tired eyes that I would recognize anywhere. Right now he was studying me, before looking me in the eye and giving that small smile that just made me feel safe and nice. Standing there was Geoff Ramsey.  
  
        Beside him was tall, lanky, big nosed goof that no on could ever forget. He was grinning at me without any hesitance about my punkish appearance, and I couldn't help but smile back, even if it was a little one. He was the British dork known as Gavin Free.  
  
        And then, standing off to the side, looking awkward, but hopeful, was a man, about my height, short black hair, with a trimmed beard, and dark thick rimmed glasses, was Ray. The Ray I knew, the one I had laughed at, cheered on, and even looked up to. And he was my cousin.   
  
        I looked to Sue, who declared we should all move to the living room, sit, and talk more. Mark came up, and put his arm around my shoulders and guided me said room, and even though I didn't like physical contact all that much, I couldn't find it in my heart to pull away from the gentle man who tried so hard to be there for me.   
  
        Our living room was nice, I suppose. A few couches, horseshoed around a dark coffee table, with a modest T.V. to the side, and a nice fireplace as a focal point. Mark sat me down beside him on one couch, Sue stood behind us, and the three Rooster Teeth workers squished themselves onto one couch. I watched in amusement as Geoff and Ray sat down easily, and then Gavin decided to try to sit on Geoffs lap, was pushed off resulting in a loud indignant bird-sound, as he then proceeded  to try and sit on Ray, who promptly yelled, "NO HOMO", and shoved him off. I looked over at Mark, who, like me, was trying not too grin to large, or laugh. I turned and smiled at Sue, only to have it fade when I caught sight of her disapproving look.   
  
        Once everyone had settled down, (Gavin ended up sitting on the floor, pouting), we all sat staring at each other. I felt a tap on the back of my head, which was Sue for "Stop being silent, be polite and say something"  
  
I sighed, and waved with a small forced smile.   
  
I could feel Sue rolling her eyes.  
  
                                                        This should be interesting.


	4. Awkward. Very Awkward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more after this one, then you'll get newer chapters that aren't from a year ago....Good God, was my writing really like this before? Promises that it has gotten better.

      
  
        Sue started the conversation, like I knew she would.  
  
"So, you all work for the same company?" She asked, her voice polite. I cringed, knowing she wouldnt approve of where they worked.  
  
Geoff stepped up and answered "Yeah, we all work for a company called RoosterTeeth"   
  
Sue's expression changed "Oh. Ra-Rebel" She corrected herself "Dont you watch them all the time?"   
  
        Well, I wanted to curl up into a bal and die. Thanks Sue for telling them Im a fangirl. I forced a small smile. I was suprised when Gavin exclaimed "You're a fan?" I looked up, my eyes slightly wide at the loud noise, and met his excited, puppy like brown eyes. I nodded. "Thats bloody brilliant!" He yelled.  
  
  I smiled a little wider, and Mark chuckled beside me. I finally worked up the courage to ask "Why are you all here?"  
  
        My question brought silence, as Geoff and Gavin looked at Ray, who had been silent all this time. He met my eyes, and I felt a flicker of panic. To my surprise he laughed. "We're here to take you to my place! To get you settled in of course!" I blinked in surprise "T-today?" I stuttered. His expression fell slightly. "Yeah, I mean, if you want to" He rushed, sounding as panicked as I was. I nodded quickly "I mean, yeah, I do want to, I was just....surprised" I said awkwardly.  
  
        Sue pressed a hand on my shoulder, making me cringe back slightly from the touch "Why dont you go pack, dear?" She asked. I nodded and stood up, swiftly leaving the room. Once I made it into my room, I sighed in relief. I packed my few belongings, I didn't have many, and changed, throwing my hair into a ponytail. I looked in the mirror. I saw a slim girl, about 5'7, with long black hair, that had the underneath dyed copper orange, and dark brown eyes with black flecks in them, and a nature native skin tone. I checked my clothes, and frowned, wondering if they would protest my slightly punk look. I was wearing tight black jeans, a black tank top, leather jacket, combat boots, and had stuffed my lip ring in my pocket to put on outside.  
  
        I walked downstairs, having decided I looked decent, with my backpack and one suitcase. The boys were by the door already, and I felt bad for making them wait. Especially with the harsh look Sue was giving them. When I made it down the stairs, they all looked at me. I looked at my boots quickly, awkward with so much attention on me. Geoff spoke first, to my surprise.  
  
"Is that all you're taking?" He sounded surprised. I looked back up  
  
"This is all I have" I said awkwardly. Geoff nodded   
  
"Lets go." He walked outside, pulling a yelling Gavin with him, making me smiled.  
  
        Sue rushed over to me, and hugged me tightly, making me flinch at the sudden movement "You call me if those boys aren't taking care of you properly, you hear me?" She whispered. I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. Mark came up next, and gently put his hand on my shoulder, knowing my discomfort at contact. "Call if ou need anything at all" He said, winking. I smiled and knew what he meant. To keep me sane, he had been driving me to the boxing centre nearby, and buying me the occasional pack of smokes.   
  
        Ray stepped forward, looking timid "Its time to go" He said quietly. I nodded and said a quick goodbye, before walking outside with him. Geoff was already in the car, with Gavin in the backseat. Ray turned to me "Wanna sit upfront, or in the back?" He asked nicely. I thought about it, as I moved my things into the trunk that had been popped open for me. Without answering Ray, I dove into the front seat, beside Geoff who was laughing at my actions. I grinned at him and said "Ive seen the shows, Id rather sit with the sane one" I joked quietly. Gavin protested loudly, Geoff laughed louder, and Ray got in the backseat complaining about having to sit next to Gavin.  
  
  
                                                                Boy was this going to be interesting.  
  
        


	5. Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one!

  
  
        Geoff started to drive, Gavin and Ray messing around in the backseat. He seemed deep in thought, and the two in the back weren't paying attention, so I slipped out my lip ring, and placed it in, smiling at the comforting feel of it. I had gotten my lip pierced at 16, a gift from one of my old friends. I noticed Geoff glance over, and his eyes widened in surprise. I bit my lip harder, looking away, hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of it like Sue had. To my relief, he simply turned back to the road, silent. Though he did start glancing over at me more often.   
  
        I sighed and looked out the window, lost in thought. Without thinking about it, I opened my bag and pulled out a pack of smokes Mark had gotten me. Last time he bought me some, he had bought me three packs, which confused me, but now I figured it was because he knew I was leaving and would need them. I rolled down the window, forgetting that I was in the car with three strangers instead of Mark, and pulled the dark green Bic lighter from my bra where I kept it. I put my hand up to ward off the wind, and lit it, pulling in a deep puff, before blowing it out slowly, my body relaxing slightly.   
  
        I heard a soft noise of shock, and looked from the window, seeing Ray and Gavin staring at me from the backseat, and Geoff glancing over more often. I blushed slightly, but my stubborness kicked in and I took another puff, not backing down from the attention. Geoff, as I thought, broke the silence.  
  
"You smoke?" It was a simple question, but  could tell he didn't feel as casual as he sounded.  
  
"Yeah, have since I was about...12?" I said, trying to think back to when I had my first smoke.  
  
Ray piped up "Do you smoke...other things?" I frowned and shook my head  
  
"No, I don't like pot. It makes me feel as though Im not in control of myself" I explained quietly.  
  
Gavin, to my surprise also spoke up "Do you drink?"   
  
I knew it was an innocent question, logical with the topic, but I couldn't help but to narrow my eyes, my hands clenching into fists "No."  
  
I took another drag, trying to calm myself. It wasn't Gavin's fault, he didn't know. Ray spoke again, his voice soft "Why do you smoke?"  
  
I hesitated, before deciding to be honest "Stress. My home life wasn't the best before, so this was my way of coping."  
  
They all nodded, and went silent. The silence wasn't broken this time, leaving me to smoke in silence, before we pulled up to a large building. I tipped my head "Where are we?" I asked. The building didn't look like a apartment building.  
   
        Geoff got out smiling, and the others did too, waiting for me to get out before Gavin yelled "Its the RoosterTeeth building!" I blinked, and pulled out another smoke as a wave of anxiety hit me. Gavin didn't notice, neither did Geoff, but Ray did. He walked over and whispered to me.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
I bit my lip and shook my head, my hand shaking as I lit my smoke, taking a deep puff. Ray nodded and turned away, sending the others inside. I looked at him in confusion, and he explained "I'll wait out here with you, that way you dont have to go in alone, or with Gavin and Geoff" I smiled slightly at him and nodded.  
  
        I finished my smoke, and nodded to Ray, signalling I was ready. I didn't feel ready, at all, but I knew I had to suck it up and do it. Ray smiled at me and turned, starting to walk towards the door. I followed, toying with my lip ring, relieved to have it in, and to be wearing my fingerless gloves. He opened the door for me, and looked down, letting me pull myself together. I was grateful for that. I took a deep breath in, and walked inside slowly.  
  
                                                                                        And then I was tackled.


End file.
